Cheesecake & Hot Milk for you
by Yumegi-chan
Summary: Tahun baru sebentar lagi tiba...Tetapi menjelang tahun baru, Gray kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, Clairepun berusaha menghiburnya...  GrayxClaire


Huaahh...akhirnya selesai juga, fic ini Yume selesaikan dalam 4 jam, soalnya lagi buru-buru, habis ini mau pergi juga, By the way,Yume mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011 untuk semuanya, mudah-mudahan para author bisa menulis fic lebih baik dari tahun kemaren.

**DISCLAIMER** :Im not the owner of Harvest Moon

**Pairing **: ClairexGray

**Genre **: Romance, hurt/comfort

**Rated **: K+

* * *

**Cheesecakes and Hot Milk for you**

_Jaclairy farm, Winter 30th, 8:00 am_

**Claire's POV**

Aku hanya bisa mengeluh seharian, bisa-bisanya aku lupa memberi makan satu-satunya domba yang kusayangi, alhasil Shelly (Dombaku) sakit hari ini, padahal dia sedang hamil, Popuri memarahiku gara-gara kurang bisa dalam menjaga ternak, belum lagi aku masih pusing memikirkan penghasilanku yang kurang banyak saat Winter ini, huh...hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, TOK...TOK...TOK..."Siapa lagi?"aku setengah berteriak, kubuka pintu perlahan, terlihat Gray sudah bersiap-siap pergi dari rumahku, "G-Gray! Maaf...aku nggak bermaksud! Ma-masuklah..."ternyata Gray, kupikir orang yang mau mengeluh tentang hasil panenku bulan Fall.

"Kubuatkan relaxation tea dulu ya!"sahutku pada Gray yang terus menunduk, setelah 2 menit aku selesai membuatkan teh untuk Gray, "Sebenarnya ada apa, kamu sampai datang kesini?"tanyaku, "..."dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya meminum teh yang baru kubuat, "Gray?"tanyaku lagi, tapi jawaban-nya tetap tidak ada, "Ah! jangan-jangan tehnya nggak enak ya?"tebakku, "Aku ambilkan gula ya!"kataku, Gray menggenggam tanganku, "Eh? apa.. tehnya emang kemanisan? mau kubuatkan lagi yang baru?"tanyaku, "Ini tidak ada hubungan-nya dengan tehmu, Claire,"akhirnya dia menjawab juga, "Syukurlah...soalnya ini pertama kali bikin relaxation tea sih!"aku mengusap-usap dadaku, kukira memang tehnya nggak enak.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu kesini?"tanyaku, "Kemarin aku...aku dan kakekku bertengkar hebat, aku pun berhenti bekerja, sebelum dia bilang dia memecatku,"katanya, "Kenapa bisa bertengkar?"tanyaku sambil duduk di sofa sebelah Gray, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu,"katanya dingin, "Oh ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur!"kataku, "Jadi, Claire..."dia menutupi mukanya dengan topinya, "Aku ingin minta tolong bantuanmu,"katanya, "Akan kulakukan apapun,"kataku sambil tersenyum, "Bisa tolong..."aku mendekatinya sedikit agar bisa mendengar jelas ucapan-nya, tiba-tiba mimik wajahnya berubah, sepertinya gugup, "Eh..Ah..penduduk disekitar sini ada yang membutuhkan pekerja gak?"katanya spontan, pipinya terlihat merah, "Ya ampun Gray...Kenapa nggak bilang dari awal..? Kalau itu aku tau siapa yang sedang membutuhkan pekerja!"kataku berusaha menghiburnya, untung dia tidak murung lagi, "Yang Benar?"dia memegang tanganku, tidak tau kenapa pipiku memerah, aku tidak berani menatap Gray langsung, "Be..benar kok! seingatku uh..Duke bulan kemarin memintaku untuk mencarikan 2 orang untuk membantunya, dia mau membayar mahal kok! aku sudah mengajukan Cliff, soalnya dia nggak ada pekerjaan sih, kalau satunya lagi sih belum, ini kesempatan bagus Gray!"jelasku, mataku dan Gray bertemu, DEG DEG.. DEG DEG.., ke..kenapa ini, pe-perasaan apa ini...jantungku berdetak kencang...padahal aku'kan nggak habis lari atau melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan..."Ya udah, trims Claire,"Gray segera berpamitan dan keluar dari rumahku.

**End of Claire's POV**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

_Aja winery, 09:00 am_

Kuketuk pintu Aja's Winery, heran kenapa namanya Aja's Winery, bukan Duke's Winery, atau Manna's Winery? mungkin memang sudah takdir, atau ada kaitan-nya dengan keluarga mereka.

Manna membuka pintu depan perlahan, "Maaf, hari ini kami tut...Ah! Gray! Silahkan masuk, kenapa kesini? Apa Duke ada hutang pada Blacksmith? Atau mungkin Doug minta tolong padamu untuk menagih telfon yang selalu Duke pakai di Inn? Atau dari Supermarket?Atau-atau...Eh maaf apa aku terlalu banyak bicara lagi? Maaf...Ayo masuk-masuk,"kata Manna, Aku masuk kedalam, dan duduk disalah satu kursi, "Kenapa hari ini tutup ya?"tanyaku, "Oh, itu... emang sih dihari-hari kayak gini biasanya kita buka, tapi pengunjung juga jarang, akhirnya wine kami dikirim ke tempat Doug deh biar dapat penghasilan cukup banyak, soalnya disana kalau malam juga rame, Oh..maaf aku lupa lagi, hari ini kita emang biasanya buka...aduh..lupa lagi...kenapa tutup? Ya soalnya hari ini kan menjelang tahun baru, emang kamu lupa ya? atau ngga dikasih tau Mayor Thomas? wah kalau nggak dikasih tau kebangetan tuh, eh tapi kalau dikasih tau, dan lupa sama aja sih..Dan lagipula-"

"Ah..iya, aku udah ngerti.."potongku agar ocehan Manna tidak berlanjut lebih panjang. "Jadi sebenarnya tujuanmu ke sini apa?"tanya Manna singkat, "Duke butuh pekerja gak? atau orang untuk membantunya? soalnya aku kurang mendapat penghasilan cukup dari si tua Blacksmith,"kataku berbohong, aku tidak ingin Manna tau penyebab sebenarnya.

"Ooh, jadi karena itu, bulan lalu sih Duke sempat menyuruh Claire untuk mencarikan orang yang butuh pekerjaan, dan kami terus menunggu hingga Claire datang dan membawa Cliff, Cliff terlihat senang sekali, lalu..lalu..."tuh'kan dia mulai lagi, "Ma-manna, bisa langsung ke intinya saja?"tanyaku, "Oh maaf, aku lupa lagi, iya, Duke butuh seorang pekerja lagi, soalnya walaupun sudah dibantu Cliff tetap saja terasa berat,kau mau dipekerjakan disini?"kata Manna langsung ke intinya, "Iya, kalau kalian nggak keberatan,"jawabku, "Tentu saja kami nggak keberatan, lagipula kau malah bisa membantu keluargaku, belakangan ini juga Aja, anak kami, kalau ditelfon susah sekali, akhirnya Duke stress, pekerjaanpun terasa berat, soalnya dia juga selalu menelfon Aja hampir setiap hari, pasti berat sekali baginya jika tidak mendengar kabar dari Aja walaupun sehari saja, dan..dan..,"

"Kau kuterima, Manna jangan membuat Gray pusing dengan perkataanmu yang kemana-mana,"potong Duke, "Trimakasih Duke,Manna,"kataku sambil menunduk memberi hormat, "Iya, bukan apa-apa, lagipula bukannya kau harus bersiap-siap untuk tahun baru nanti?"tanyanya, "Iya, aku permisi dulu,"kataku bergegas keluar dari Aja's WInery.

Oh iya, benar juga, tahun baru ini mau bawa cemilan apa ya? "Claire datang ke Mother's Hill nggak ya?"gumamku tiba-tiba. "Hah? apa yang kupikirkan?"tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi bicara sendiri ya? Aku bawa apa ya untuk nanti malam? Aku segera berjalan ke Inn sambil berusaha menjawab sendiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi.

**End of Gray's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Somewhere in Mineral Town, 11:00 am_

"Bagaimana keadaaan-nya?"tanya Elli,

"Gawat! Ini benar-benar darurat, Elli, cepat ambilkan aku tabung untuk pernafasan! Juga sinar x-ray!"perintah Dokter Trent, Elli segera mengambil barang yang diperintah oleh Dokter, Dokter segera memeriksa tubuh pasien-nya dengan sinar X, "Di-dia punya Tumor, Tumor otak, sudah sangat besar, ini benar-benar bahaya, harus segera dioperasi! Aku akan menyiapkan benda-benda yang akan dibutuhkan, dan kau tolong telfon keluarganya, lalu siapkan bahan-bahan untuk operasi!"perintah Dokter, "Baik!"Elli segera melakukan apa yang diperintah Dokter.

_Inn, 11:01 am_

KRIIINGGG!KRRIIINGG! telfon berbunyi, "Halo, Ann dari Inn kota Mineral Town disini, ada yang dapat saya bantu?"tanya Ann dengan sapaan khasnya, "Ann! Ini Elli! Apa Gray ada disitu?"tanya Elli dari telfon, Ann melirik Gray yang sedang makan, dan Gray menatap Ann dengan tatapan siapa-yang-menelfon, "Iya, sebentar ya Elli,"kata Ann, "Gray!"panggil Ann sambil menatapnya balik dengan tatapan cepat-ambil-telfon-nya, "Halo,"ucap Gray singkat, "Halo, GRAY! KAU HARUS KESINI, DENGAN SEGERA INI KEADAAN DARURAT! KAKEKMU!DIA-_.tuut._"telfon terputus, Gray segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ke klinik.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

_Clinic,12:00 noon_

Aku terus melirik jam dinding klinik, "Umm...Elli, apa anjingku bisa tolong diperiksa sekarang?"kataku memohon, "Maaf, Claire, didalam juga soalnya sedang ada situasi darurat,"jelas Elli, "Ehh..? Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang dalam keadaan darurat?"tanyaku, belum sempat Elli menjawab, Gray masuk dengan tergesa-gesa kedalam klinik, "Elli, kakek kenapa?Kenapa telfon-nya terputus? Kakek sebelumnya juga nggak pernah punya penyakit apapun? Tolong jelaskan!"Emosi Gray keluar, ooh...Jadi Tuan Blacksmith sedang dalam situasi gawat, kasihan Gray, walaupun mereka sering berantem, aku tau Gray sayang sekali sama kakeknya, soalnya itu juga satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki di sini.

"Gray, kau tenangkan dirimu dulu, silahkan duduk dulu disamping Claire, akan aku jelaskan secara perlahan,"kata Elli dengan lembut, Gray mengangguk, dia segera duduk disampingku, dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan-nya, "Kakekmu punya Tumor otak, maaf memberitahumu secara tiba-tiba, kami juga belum tahu sebelumnya, tumornya sudah membesar ketika kami periksa, harus segera dioperasi, jika tidak nyawanya bisa terancam, sekarang Dokter sedang mengoperasinya, aku harus segera membantunya, kalian tunggu dulu disini, dan tolong berharap agar Tuan Blacksmith bisa diselamatkan,"jelas Elli sambil masuk keruang operasi, Gray terlihat tegang, mukanya pucat, "Gray...sabar ya.."ucapku sambil mengusap punggungnya.

**3 Jam kemudian...**

Elli dan Dokter segera keluar, "Maaf, Gray, maaf sekali...kami sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, nyawanya..nyawanya sudah tiada sebelum kami operasi...,"ucap Dokter, Gray berlari keruang operasi, Tuhan...kenapa kau ambil nyawa Tuan Blacksmith? Sementara kau tau itu satu-satunya keluarga Gray disini...Aku segera menyusul Gray ke ruang operasi, "Kau...kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau punya penyakit berat seperti ini? Menyebalkan..."Gray memunggungiku, walau tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tau dia sedang menangis, "Gray..."gumamku sekali lagi, sore itu, kami segera memakamkan Tuan Blacksmith, bersama penduduk Mineral Town.

Ku antar Gray pulang ke Blacksmith's, dia terlihat murung sekali, anjingku kubiarkan pulang kerumah sendiri, dia sudah hafal jalan di sini, Tuan Blacksmith meninggalkan surat wasiat pada Gray, dia meminta Gray untuk meneruskan tokonya, dan terus menjaganya, setelah itu aku berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah.

_Jaclairy farm, 5:00 pm_

Rasanya dari tadi ada yang memperhatikanku, tapi jika kulihat dari jemdela tidak ada siapa-siapa... sudahlah, lebih baik tenangkan diri dulu...Aku menonton tv sebentar, dikatakan bahwa kita harus memilih antara memakan mie di rose square, atau melihat sunrise di Mother's Hill, benar juga ya, nanti'kan mau ada perayaan tahun baru, aku akan memilih ke Mother's Hill deh, itu memang tempat favoritku sih, Tapi...aku masih khawatir dengan Gray, apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburnya? "Rough!Rough!"Hachi menggongong, minta diberi makan, ku beri dia makanan-nya, "Ah! Hachi! Kau pintar!"aku jadi punya ide, aku segera membuka buku resep,

Resep pertama

cheese(any) + egg(any) + milk(any) + wine + honey / pot + whisk + oven + sugar

Aku lakukan sesuai urutan, jadilah Cheesecake,

Resep Kedua

Milk (any) + Sugar + Pot

Aku lakukan sesuai urutan juga, lalu kumasukan dalam termos, jadilah Hot Milk

Aku segera mandi setengah jam, lalu memakai baju overall warna pink, Sekarang tinggal ke tempat Gray.

_Blacksmith, 8:00 pm_

TOK TOK TOK... "Gray?"tanyaku, berharap dia ada didalam, NYIIIT...Pintu terbuka, "Claire?"katanya yang terlihat kaget, "Kau mau apa?"tanyanya dingin, aku agak menunduk, kenapa dia jadi dingin begini? "Kau..tidak ke Mother's Hill?"tanyaku, "Buat apa? tahun ini aku sudah mendapat cukup banyak masalah, aku tidak ingin melihat tahun depan yang mungkin lebih banyak masalah lagi yang akan menimpaku,"jelasnya, aku tidak mau melihat matanya,matanya yang berkobar-kobar, "Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah! Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sendiri jika memang ingin melihat sunrise di Mother's Hill?"

"Baik...Maaf mengganggumu...,"aku kecewa benar-benar kecewa, padahal aku sangat ingin...lupakan saja, Gray tidak mungkin ingin menyaksikan tahun baru denganku, aku segera berjalan pelan menuju Mother's Hill.

**End of Claire's POV**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Maaf Claire..."ucapku, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, berat rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi saat ingin tahun baru, TOK..TOK..TOK... NYIIIT..Kubuka pintu, terlihat Dokter di depan pintu, "Gray, aku tau kau kecewa kakekmu tidak bisa kami selamatkan, tapi kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Claire? "tanya Dokter, kenapa pembicaraan-nya mengarah kesitu sih? "Aku males..untuk apa aku menyaksikan tahun baru yang selalu sama setiap akhir tahun? Lagipula tidak ada spesial-spesialnya,"jawabku. "Gray, untuk sekali ini saja, tolong, tolong datang dan temani Claire, dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, dia pasti juga sangat kecewa kau tidak bisa datang, aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu, ini semua terserah padamu, jika kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan datang,"kata Dokter, dia segera keluar dari tempatku. Claire? apa benar? diaa menyiapkan apa ya?

**End of Gray's POV**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

_Mother's Hill, 11:50 pm_

Yang lain...kenapa tidak datang ya..? Oh iya benar juga, merka semua pasti punya urusan masing-masing, "Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak memiliki urusan yang penting, benar..hanya aku orang luar...,"kataku, "Kata siapa?"terdengar suara seseorang yang kukenal, "Gray? Kau datang?"senang sekali rasanya, "Yap, lagipula aku berpikir dirumah juga bosan nggak ada siapa-siapa buat diajak ngobrol,"kata Gray, "Ini,"kataku sambil menyodorkan boks segitiga, dan termos, Gray membukanya, "Cheesecake, dan...hmm..Hot Milk, kau membuatnya?"tanya Gray dia kelihatan bingung, "Iya, Cheesecake untuk mendinginkan hatimu yang sedang resah, dan Hotmilk untuk menghangatkan badanmu, karena Winter itu dingin,"jelasku sambil tersenyum, "Claire...,maaf tadi aku bersikap menyebalkan,"katanya, "Nggak apa-apa kok, lagipula ini juga salahku yang tiba-tiba datang, padahal kau sedang dalam keadaan berduka,"kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Claire...,"

Tiba-tiba Gray memelukku,wajahku memerah, "Eh!"Gray, dia memelukku? DEG...DEG..DEG...DEG... dia melepaskan pelukan tersebut, menatapku dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Arigatou, Claire-chan,"

**End of Claire's POV**

* * *

Gimana? kuharap kalian dapat menikmati cerita ini,Yume ingin mengucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR sekali lagi untuk kalian semua! Read & Review ya! READ & REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
